My Wish, My Nightmare, My Fantasy
by ruler.of.the.cold
Summary: So, this is my first story on here, so please forgive any wrongdoings. The beginning sections are short because I didn't realize how little space it would take. Anyway, a girl's wish goes awry, and she ends up in the Marauders era which leads to...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. That is the property of J.K. Rowling. The Marauders are her characters. My Wish, My Nightmare, My Fantasy is my story which incorporates people and events from J.K. Rowling's books. I DO NOT CLAIM THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE HERS. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All**

Have you ever wished so hard for something that it came true? To think that I never put much store in wishes, always believed them to be ways of keeping hope for something you knew you'd never have. It turns out that at least birthday wishes can pack a punch, especially when your heart is involved. Now, I can understand the phrase "be careful what you wish for" though I don't regret my wish. The good of life makes the bad endurable. This is my story.

***

Today was supposed to be the best day of the year for me. It was my fifteenth birthday. At school that day, a few friends and I had a small "party". Well, they brought red velvet cake with peanut butter icing and presents. I was very touched by it. No one had ever done anything for my birthday except my family. Some of the presents were a bit girly and happy for my taste considering my love of black, red, blue and mythological creatures, especially vampires, witches and werewolves. Either way, I loved the gifts all the same because my friends cared enough to remember me.

At home, I knew to expect the usual birthday. We could never afford presents, but that wasn't important to me. What I cared about was knowing that they cared about me, that I was at least somewhat important to them. Well, I was still happy to get to pick dinner for that night and have a birthday cake, candles included. Most people may think that fifteen was too old for candles and wishes, but I didn't. Hold on to what you love.

After school, I jumped on my computer and started reading the latest Marauders fanfiction. The Harry Potter gang was alright, but the Marauders stole the show. I could fall in love with some of those boys. In fact, I had, well as much as you can with a fictional character. Is it sad that I already thought I would never find anybody who would love me? More than anything, I wanted someone to love and understand me and that I could return this to. I wanted to belong; I don't think I ever had yet. I could see this with someone like Remus Lupin, but he doesn't exist. Anyway, when I finished the story, it was time for dinner. We ate delicious chicken 'n' dumplings and broccoli. Finally, it was time for the cake…and candles. "Ember, make a wish!" "Happy birthday Sparks." I fake glared at my brother and made my wish 'I wish Remus was real so he and his friends could help me belong.' When the last candle was blown out, a bright flash was all I saw before I was in a whole new place, completely confused…


	2. Chapter 2: Sudden Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. That is the property of J.K. Rowling. The Marauders are her characters. My Wish, My Nightmare, My Fantasy is my story which incorporates people and events from J.K. Rowling's books. I DO NOT CLAIM THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE HERS. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Sudden Appearance**

Dumbledore's POV

Tom's followers, Death Eaters, had attacked again. This time, they had started a full assault on the night life of Diagon Alley. 'Voldemort usually has a motive for his attacks beyond just fear. I just can't see it this time.' The icy January wind blew his nearly white beard behind his back. Members of the Order of the Phoenix, though few as it was newly founded, were engaged in battle with numerous Death Eaters trying to allow the citizens within the village to get away.

Suddenly, a young girl appeared in the middle of the battlefield, curses of lethal and nonlethal sort both flying all around her. She emitted a scream and ducked down low to the ground to avoid being hit. She looked in every direction unsure of what to do. "Alastor! Help the girl!" With a nod, he quickly finished the battle with his Death Eater while Dumbledore continued his fight with four.

My (Ember's) POV

When the light faded, I saw bright streaks of light of various colors shooting everywhere, several coming my way. With a scream, I ducked to the ground. 'Where am I?! What's going on?! How do I get out of here?!' With a start, I noticed a disfigured man with a limp coming my way. I let out a small shriek and ran towards the alley trying to get away from the stranger. Soon after I had hidden, the battle ended; the Death Eaters had just disappeared. I saw the disfigured man talking with an aged man with an extremely long beard. He pointed in the direction of my hiding spot. I started slowly inching away when the aged man spoke, "Please do not be alarmed. We are not here to harm you." He and his group started my way when I noticed the disfigured man had an electric blue eye that was spinning in every direction. I just realized, "You're Mad-eye Moody," I exclaimed while pointing at him. I turned to the old man, "Are you Dumbledore?" He nodded but I became frightened in my bewilderment "But you all aren't supposed to be real." He came towards me, but I ran away down the street. "Stay away from me!"

Before I could reach the end of the street, cloaked figures appeared not far in front of me. One reached out to grab my arm, but he missed. I screamed and ran back towards who looked like Moody and Dumbledore. A few well-aimed curses and the Death Eaters were gone. I stopped a few feet away from Dumbledore. "What is going on?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is Alastor Moody as you said. Tell me, what is your name and how did you know who we are?" I looked towards the ground a bit intimidated and very shy with everyone looking at me. "I've read stories back home with you in them; it was some kind of fantasy series, but I can't remember what. Um, my name is Ember…Ember, um…Ember…why can't I remember the rest?!" I began to tremble terribly as tears flooded my eyes. I looked at Dumbledore scared and unsure. "Please remain calm. Can you tell me how you got here? Where is your family?" I looked at him and bit my lip while trying to remember. "I remember I was with my mom, brother, and sister, but I can't remember anything about them." I hesitated, "Um, today was my birthday. I recall I made a wish as I blew out the candles and then I was here. I, I don't know anymore. I can't remember where I came from," tears were streaming down my face. "Can you think of anything else?" Dumbledore asked gently. "I saw a few flashes of what must be memories, but nothing more of my past, nothing important. I can remember some other people from the stories. Is Remus here? Um, there's Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. And Lily. Severus and Lucius were in them. There was Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I can't remember much about anything, just personalities. Does Remus Lupin exist?" I stared at Dumbledore, sparing glances for the rest, while I awaited his answer. "Yes, they all exist. Many are at my school."

Dumbledore and his crew were eying me suspiciously. I took a step backwards warily. I couldn't trust anyone right now. How could I know they weren't lying, weren't going to hurt me. "Tell me Ember, are you a witch?" I wondered why that was important right now. "I'm not sure." He handed me his wand and asked "Do you know any spells?" I looked between him and the wand trying to think of a spell from the book. I thought 'lumos' and the end of the wand lit. I jumped in surprise. 'Nox' and the wand went out. I handed it back to him carefully. "I will need you to come with me Ember. There is much to discuss, and I wish to keep an eye on you." Dumbledore informed me. I nodded slowly feeling a bit trapped. He reached for my arm, and I jumped back. "I don't like to be touched" I answered quickly. "I must be touching you to apparate, to travel, to outside Hogwarts so we can enter." I slowly stepped forward and gave him my hand. With a "pop" we had disapparated. I soon would be able to enter Hogwarts castle…


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting and a New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. That is the property of J.K. Rowling. The Marauders are her characters. My Wish, My Nightmare, My Fantasy is my story which incorporates people and events from J.K. Rowling's books. I DO NOT CLAIM THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE HERS. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Sorting and a New Start**

I soon found myself outside the wrought-iron gates of Hogwarts. Some people find castles eerie and intimidating. Others find them romantic and become excited about what is to come. I don't fit either one. To me, Hogwarts was beautiful and full of secrets, and it was…calming. Dumbledore opened the gates and let me on the grounds. We walked to the castle past the lake that shimmered in the light coming from the nearly full moon. I felt the call of the moon even though it was not full. The night sky made it hard for me to leave the ground and enter the enormous castle.

"Ginger snaps" and the gargoyle statue rotated around leaving a spiral staircase. Dumbledore motioned for me to ascend the stairs before him. We reached his office; gadgets were everywhere around the room; some emitted sounds or mists. What had my attention was the beautiful bird in the corner of the room. I made my way towards it slowly hoping it would let me pet it. When I was near, it flew onto my shoulder. A gentle warmth absorbed into my skin near the bird, and I began to stroke its feathers. I slowly turned towards Dumbledore as to not jostle the animal on my shoulder, "Sir, what kind of bird is this? It's gorgeous," I spoke softly in awe. "Fawkes is a phoenix. I must say that he does not usually become so open with new people. He's friendly but usually prefers his perch. I wonder why he came to you so readily. However, Fawkes is not the reason for our visit. There is much to discuss before you can get settled." 'Get settled?' I thought.

Dumbledore strode to his desk and sank into his chair behind it. He steepled his hands and looked in my direction, "Please, have a seat." I sat in the slightly large, straight-back chair, pulling my knees to my chest. Fawkes left me for his perch. I looked out the window feeling very vulnerable, one of my least favorite emotions. No one likes feeling weak and unprotected, but I had no idea what was happening. It was really all just too overwhelming for me, but I had no choice but to deal with the situation. I couldn't change it anyway.

Dumbledore had been watching me for a while now, but I didn't realize it until he spoke. "I know this must be difficult for you, but we must put faith in each other to make this situation work out." I was skeptical for I knew he was suspicious of me. I couldn't figure out why he brought me to Hogwarts; if his suspicions had been correct, the whole student body would have been in danger. I may have remembered his disposition, but the circumstances made it difficult to trust him. I didn't really trust people that much by nature anyway. Still, I nodded wanting to find out where this conversation was going. "Your case is unique. Wishes are sometimes powerful. Never before have I heard of one with consequences of this magnitude before. Nonetheless, wishes that have been granted cannot be undone." He looked to me to see if I understood fully what he told me. "Okay, where does that leave me now? I have no place to go." I spoke softly still not meeting his gaze.

The conversation now took a direction I did not expect. "I know that this is sudden, but I would like to offer you a place at my school." I looked at Dumbledore in surprise, "But I don't know any magic! I don't have any supplies either." He still remained calm. "The school shall pay for all the supplies you shall need. As for not knowing magic," his eyes twinkled in slight amusement, "that is what this school is for. Before arrangement can be made, I must know your age so we can determine what year you should be now. You said today was your birthday." "I'm fifteen, sir, though I'll obviously be too far behind won't I?" I waited for his answer. "Yes, you should have been in your fourth year. However, you are not up to that level. Wizarding law requires you to be in the year of your age nonetheless. We will have to create a special regimen for you so you shall be on level by the time next year starts. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations at the end of fifth year will determine what you can take in sixth and seventh years thus influencing what careers you may seek. For the rest of this year, you shall meet each day with the teachers of every subject that is offered since first year. By the end of term, you shall have completed the work of the first three years. During the summer, you shall begin the work of the extra classes you choose and complete the work through end fourth-year level. Next year, you will have classes with the rest of the fifth years. I know this will be extremely difficult and taxing, but it must be done if you are to have a wizarding education. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. This was all overwhelming me, but I would do it anyway. I had a question of my own, "Sir, will there be anyone to help me outside of classes? I assume there is homework, and I might not understand it." Dumbledore stared at me for a moment before he answered, "I'm sure that students in your house will be able to help you. I will speak to the top students of your year from whatever house you are placed into."

He had twice now mentioned something about my house. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Headmaster, what are these houses? You keep mentioning them." He then explained to me about the four houses and how I would be placed in one for my stay here based on what the Sorting Hat saw in my heard, what house my personality deep inside was. Needless to say, I was surprised to find out there was a talking hat and it would be placed on my head no less. Hearing another voice inside my head was really weird, but part of me wanted to hear what it had to say. "I see much courage and compassion in you, but you refuse to depend on others. You keep silent about your needs and pains so others will not be under more strain. You would sacrifice your well-being to help another. There is much aptitude for learning within you. I believe the best place for you is GRYFFINDOR!" I was glad that I was finally place, but inside I was thinking 'Courage? What courage? I'm scared of way too many things to be considered brave.'

My first night here in this new place still had not come to an end. I was hoping that I soon could get some rest for all that had happened left me exhausted. "I will talk to Remus Lupin and Lily Evans in the morning as they are the top of Gryffindor's fourth years. I'm sure both will be more than willing to help you. Tomorrow, we shall get you settled into the Gryffindor dormitories with all the supplies you need. For now, I'd like you to spend tonight in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey shall give you a dreamless potion so you get a full night's rest." With his words, my first night finally came to a close.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

Okay, so sorry if this part seems monotonous or anything. I wanted to get most of the meeting into one section. There are other ones that will be important too later. This was basically introducing a lot of the people. I hope you still like it though. Also, I don't think I'll get to post for a week or two. I've been trying to post at least once a week, but I have 2 exams this week that will take a lot of my time. However, I hope to post the following week. I'm basically posting after I write and type each one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. That is the property of J.K. Rowling. The Marauders are her characters. My Wish, My Nightmare, My Fantasy is my story which incorporates people and events from J.K. Rowling's books. I DO NOT CLAIM THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE HERS. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

Meeting Madame Pomfrey was an interesting experience. I don't think I had ever met someone so assertive in my entire life. Of course, that doesn't mean anything since I couldn't remember anything. My point was that she was immediately bustling about giving orders to me after speaking to Dumbledore. He gave him a few as well. Despite her bossiness, I liked her pretty well. I knew that the way she behaved was her way of showing she cares for her patients. I was quickly rushed to bed and given a potion. I thought of nothing until I awoke to the gentle light reaching my bed. It took me a moment to figure out where I was, but then all was as well as it could be.

After finding me awake, Madame Pomfrey brought me breakfast. She then left to send a message to Professor Dumbledore. I was left to eat with no company except my whirring thoughts. I had no answers for all my questions, but that didn't man they wouldn't keep coming. Despite how delicious the food looked and smelled, I couldn't eat much of it. I was too upset to. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to arrive.

He entered the Hospital Wind seeming to be in an amiable mood. From our few talks, I assumed he usually was this way by nature. "Good morning Ember. I hope you slept well." I looked at him respectfully though it made me uncomfortable to meet people's eyes and answered, "Good morning, Sir, and yes I did." I knew that the discussion could now get on topic with the niceties fulfilled. "Today I am going to have the gamekeeper, Hagrid, take you to Diagon Alley to get everything you shall need during your stay. He shall be ready to leave shortly. I have not yet spoken to Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans as today is Saturday. I will speak with them while you are gone. Upon your return, Hagrid will escort you to my office so we can finish planning. Your belongings will be sent to your dormitory. I must take my leave for I have many meetings this day." He bid me good day and was out the door. I freshened up the best I could and then awaited Hagrid's arrival.

***

After waiting a half hour, I began to pace. I didn't like to sit still for long, especially with nothing to do. I was lucky no one came along. They would probably wonder why some random girl was pacing an empty hospital wing being sure not to step on cracks. It was a weird habit, but I had done it so long it bothered me to step on one. Anyway, my wait soon ended when this enormous man entered the room. I stopped where I stood and just stared.

"Blimey, sorry 'm late. You mus' be Ember. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore asked to take yeh to Diagon Alley 'cus yeh be needin' yer supplies. He told me what was goin' on wit' yeh. Well, off we go." Hagrid was a right cheery fellow, and he was my favorite person so far. I was glad that he wasn't hovering and treating me as fragile. We walked through the halls, and they were beginning to fill with people. A few looked my way and started whispering to each other. I quickly looked away towards the floor, and no one spoke to me. Hagrid and I left school grounds and apparated back to the town I had been in last night. I was spooked, but nothing seemed amiss. Still, I would have to be cautious.

"'Fore we can buy yer supplies, we have tuh go ter Gringott's. Dumbledore gave me permission ter withdrawal money so we can get everything. Right good man, Dumbledore is. You can trust him to keep you safe Ember." I nodded but said nothing. What was there to say anyway? It was a good thing he was talkative or this would have been a very quiet trip.

The day was spent going to various shops to buy my robes, books, potion supplies, quills, parchment, and ink. We had stopped at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream much to my surprise and delight. We were now at Ollivander's to buy my wand. The idea was still entertaining though I knew using wands was real. Ollivander was a strange old man, kind of creepy really. Still, he was doing no harm and seemed to be a genius about wands as his reputation said. I waited respectfully as he tried to find the right wand for me among the hundreds on the shelves. I had no clue how he could find anything or how he knew what he might try. After what seemed forever but was really a half hour, we had found the perfect wand for me. I felt its call as soon as it was out of the box, and it was really magnificent. My beautiful wand was 11-inch ash wood with werewolf hair in it. "This is the only wand ever made with that core, my dear, and will probably be the last. How the fur was retrieved without death resulting to the person taking it is beyond me. I used it nevertheless. No one knows what it can do exactly, but I'm sure you will put it to good use. This is very interesting." I paid and he walked to the back of the shop.

I only had one or two more stops. I just hoped I would not make Hagrid angry with my next request. "Hagrid, when we find a place for me to buy clothes and toiletries, do you mind if I go in alone? I, I just don't feel comfortable shopping for them with someone I don't know." 'Especially a guy" I added silently. I was a shy person. Someone might think this unbelievable so, but that's how I was. It's a wonder I had spoken up even. I was just happy that Hagrid allowed me to go in alone while he did a few errands of his own.

***

Remus POV: Earlier that day

James, Sirius, and Remus had headed down for a late breakfast. Peter was still asleep, so he'd have to wait until lunch. James and Sirius were planning another prank; it sounded like they were trying to test how long it would take Professor Binns to realize something odd was happening in his class. Remus was distracted by the gossip he was hearing. Usually, he would ignore it and listen in on the prank's planning or be reading, but everyone seemed to be talking about the same one thing, some mysterious new girl that no one knew anything about. No one ever transfers schools, so showing up in the middle of the year was even more unbelievable. 'Someone probably just spotted someone he or she didn't know that has gone here all along. It's ridiculous what people will believe.' With this thought, Remus sat down to eat.

Not long after he began to eat, an owl delivered a letter to him. It said:

Mr. Lupin, I would like to see you and Miss Evans in my office right after breakfast ends.

Thank you,

Professor Dumbledore

P.S. I enjoy peppermints.

After finishing the letter, he looked down the Gryffindor table to find Lily. They met eyes, and she nodded. Both started towards Dumbledore's office. "Lily, do you know what this is about?" Lily shook her head, and they continued silently.

Once within the office, they only had to wait a moment for his arrival. "Ah, Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans, thank you for arriving so promptly. I assume you both are wondering why you are here." Dumbledore paused as they nodded in confirmation. "The rumors of a new student are true. I will not reveal the circumstances behind her arrival, but she may tell you if she wishes. Ember has been sorted into Gryffindor. She should be in fourth year, but she has had no magical training. We have devised a special schedule to help her be on level by next year. I would like it if both of you could tutor her."

Dumbledore looked at them to see what they would answer. Remus' mind was rapidly running through many thoughts. 'So there really is a new girl. I wonder what happened that she's just now starting at Hogwarts. I hope I can be of help for her. I can't to tell the guys…course, I figure they'll bombard me with questions when I get there anyway.' "I'd be glad to help Professor." Lily nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore beamed. "Thank you, I will inform her when she arrives back with Hagrid. Good day you two." With this Remus and Lily headed back to the Common Room. Each was curious about this new girl Ember that they would soon meet.

Ember's POV:

I found all the clothes and toiletries that I would need. There were several pairs of pants, a few pairs of shorts, and many short and long-sleeved shirts of various styles. Most of the clothes were black or red, but there were some other colors just very few light colors. I bought two long skirts just in case I needed something more formal. I hoped Dumbledore wouldn't mind, but I had bought pants for the guy's uniform instead of those short skirts. The skirts made me feel too self-conscious. Anyway, what was done was done.

I had just paid for my items and was about to look for Hagrid when someone grabbed my arm roughly. I whirled around to see who had my arm, but they were wearing a skull mask and black cloak. "So, you are the one they speak of. My Lord has gained an interest in you and I shall bring you to him." I was terrified. I didn't know him, but I knew he was a Death Eater. I quickly drew my wand, "Petrificus totalus." As he fell, I grabbed my bags and ran outside hoping to find Hagrid soon. Hopefully, I would be safe at Hogwarts.

It didn't take long to find Hagrid. Apparently, he was only next door at a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. He greeted me in his usual boisterous manner. I tried to act normally so he wouldn't know anything was wrong. I had decided not to tell anyone about the attack for fear that they would think there was something special about me or that they would think I was in cohorts with Voldemort and just covering for myself. We soon were back at Hogwarts and heading to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's POV:

Ember and Hagrid entered his office to find him seated behind his desk. 'Ember seems a bit different. I wonder if something happened.' Dumbledore greeted them kindly. "Hello. I hope your day went well. Thank you for bringing her back safely Hagrid. Now, Ember and I have a few matters to discuss." Hagrid took the hint and left Ember and Dumbledore alone. "Ember, there are just a few things to discuss. Firstly, Professor McGonagall will give you your schedule in the morning. You are meeting with the professors during their free periods. Secondly, Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans have agreed to tutor you. I'm sure they will introduce themselves soon enough. The last we must discuss is a surname for you. As you cannot remember your original one, we must create one for you." Dumbledore looked at her to see if she would answer. "Sir, my last name could be Ashton for it goes my first." Ashton it shall be then. Before Professor McGonagall arrives to show you to Gryffindor tower, is there anything you need to discuss." Ember held his gaze steadily for the first time. "No sir. There is nothing." After this comment, Minerva arrived to show Ember to her dormitory. 'I know she's hiding something. I wonder what happened today.' Dumbledore put the new memory into a pensieve to examine later and retired to bed.


End file.
